Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{n - 1}{2n + 3} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(n - 1) \times 1} {(2n + 3) \times 6}$ $a = \dfrac{n - 1}{12n + 18}$